Hey Pretty
by khascat
Summary: AU. What happens when a woman enters a club filled with hot men, including Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai? What happens when certain thoughts start running through her head? Rating has changed and is finished.
1. Hey Pretty

Hello. Welcome to my first story. This was inspired by the song/AMV Hey Pretty if you can't guess by the title. Please give me feedback. There is another chapter, but I need to work out a few kinks with it. Please enjoy. Unfortunately I don't own Saiyuki. tear slips down cheek> Oh well, on with the story.

* * *

I was driving in my convertible with the top down trying to get away from whatever was bothering me this time. It was 3 am and I made a wrong turn a while back and braked. I could hear sirens signaling I had been driving too fast. I noticed a set of stairs so I put the car in park and went down them hoping to have the cop go right past. When I got to the bottom there was a bouncer refusing entrance to a couple of girls. They were rather plain in appearance nothing striking about them. They were pleading with him to let them in. As I walked up he opened the door. The girls started to head in. 

"Not you. Her." He points to me and bids me enter. I was curious about why I was allowed entrance but they weren't. My answer came as soon as the interior of the club was revealed. Everyone in there was good looking. My pulse started racing and I started getting hot. So many hunks in one place. I think the guys knew that too. I walked farther in and noticed a blond, black, and red head that were especially delicious. The blond was leaning against a post with his arms crossed looking like he didn't want to be there. He was wearing a tight fitting black turtleneck with tight black detached sleeves. His black jeans were low on his hips. The raven-haired man was smiling but seemed uncomfortable with the busty drunk woman coming onto him. His green button-down shirt, which matched his eyes, was slightly open at the top. A pair of fitted khaki pants completed the ensemble. The crimson haired man was the only one who seemed at ease. He was wearing leather pants and a white wife beater with an open vest. There were three women surrounding him and he was flirting with each of them in turn. He dropped them when he noticed me walking towards him. I wasn't too surprised since I had a short leather skirt that barely covered my ass, and a short leather halter which showed as much cleavage as was possible. A good portion of my toned stomach was shown between the two hems. I was getting a lot of thoughts about what I could do with the three of them, especially the moody blond. A song with a strong sexy beat came on. The red-head came up to me.

"Wanna dance?" I whispered in his ear. He grinned, put his hand on my lower back, and led me to the dance floor. I looked into his eyes and started a bit. His eyes were the same color as his hair. I didn't have time to contemplate it since he pulled me so our hips were as close as possible. We started dancing locked around each other. The more I rubbed, the harder he got. His skin was smooth and had just the start of sweat forming. The song ended and he rested his hands on my hips.

"I'm Gojyo. What's your name sexy lady?"

"I'll tell you at the end of the night." He raised his eyebrows then grinned. He knew what I had in mind. We went back to the two other guys.

"Shall we get going?"

"About time kappa." The blond said curtly and headed for the door.

"Yes, I think it's about time we left." A look of relief washed over the green-eyed man's handsome face.

"I think tonight would be even more fun if your friends would join in the fun." I teasingly suggested to Gojyo.

"If you can get them to join us, I'd love to see it." He pinched my rear as we exited the club. Those two girls were still trying to get in. They were practically drooling at the three men I came out with. The blond was leaning against a wall at the top of the stairs eyeing the raven-haired man as he admired my car.

"Like it?" I questioned.

"Yes, we have a jeep but it's in the shop. This is a beautiful car; I wonder who it belongs to." He fixed his glasses.

"Yeah, I hated being dragged here on foot." The blond grumbled. Outside in the street lamp's light the contours of his toned, muscular body stood out even more. I smirked and remotely started my car. The blond gave a slight start but settled back into his permanent scowl.

"Then hop in." I climbed into the driver's seat and inserted the key.

"This is yours?" he looked surprised. "My name's Hakkai by the way."

"And the brooding blond against the wall is Sanzo." Gojyo offered. I smiled and new ideas ran though my head. Sanzo pushed himself off the wall and hopped into the back with Hakkai. Gojyo settled himself into shotgun. "I'll give you directions to our house." He wiggled his eyebrows. I looked at the two in the back. They weren't going to pay attention to where we were headed. Sanzo was staring out the side and Hakkai was admiring my interior. Gojyo started giving "directions" as soon as I had retraced my path. Before Hakkai and Sanzo knew it, we were at my house. I turned my car off and they looked around.

"Nani? Where the hell are we?" Sanzo growled.

"My house. You can stay in the car or come in. I think you'd prefer the latter."


	2. I've got a mind full of wicked designs

In response to the one review I received from madeleineanna, I decided Goku was too young for what I had planned in this chapter. I have changed the rating due to it.

* * *

"This is a mansion!" Hakkai looked in wonder as he got out to follow me. Sanzo continued to sulk in the back seat. I started to put the top up and Sanzo got bumped on the head. He got angry, jumped out and chased me into the house and immediately stopped in the foyer. Just the reaction I had been working for. Shock and awe. Between the high ceilings, crystal chandeliers and classic old world style, my living room was something to behold. 

"Want a tour?" I led them on a route to my bedroom after pressing a button behind me near the entrance.

"Ooh. Hot tub." Gojyo ran his hands together. "It'll be ready in soon. I turned it on while you were distracted with my foyer." I came up behind Hakkai and put my hands on his shoulder. He tensed a little. "Don't worry. I don't' bite. Normally." I ran my hands over his well muscled back. I headed toward Sanzo.

"Don't touch me." I raised an eyebrow.

"Have a little fun for a change Mr. High and Mighty." Gojyo taunted. Sanzo glared.

"You're not the least bit interested in what I have in mind?" I pouted. "I'm hurt. Normally I steer clear of ga…"

"I AM NOT!"

"Then why don't you want me touching you?"

"I'm not very fond of it."

"I'll make it up to all past indiscretions if you'll let me." I slowly pressed myself against him. I whispered in his ear "Sure this doesn't feel nice?" I placed my arms around him.

"From your reaction I think you are..." Sanzo kissed me hard and cut Gojyo off. We broke apart breathless.

"That was better than I've had in a while. I could feel him, saw Gojyo and Hakkai. I pulled away and shed my outer clothes. "The tub's ready." I unclasped my bra and flung it at Hakkai who looked very surprised. I flung my panties at Gojyo who grinned as I slid into the tub. "You boys going to join me?" I cooed. Gojyo quickly shed his clothing and came over to me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and smirked at the other two. "You're missing out." Gojyo started kissing my neck. Sanzo stripped, got in and stayed at my back. Hakkai sighed and finally got in. I kissed him and leaned against the blond. They were all well endowed. I was going to have a good time. Hakkai still looked nervous. I unwound myself from Gojyo and started petting the reluctant green-eyed man. He started to shudder. He looked at me and grabbed me to him. Behind me Sanzo smirked. Hakkai kissed me gently and I leaned back into the water. Gojyo clamped his mouth on one of my breasts and started sucking and teasing my nipple with his tongue. Sanzo ran his hands over my body. Hakkai started fingering me slowly. I was in heaven. I reached my hand up to Sanzo's face, caressing his cheek. He slid behind me and started giving me a back rub. Hakkai got faster and my breathing became ragged and noisy. Gojyo switched to my other nipple. Soon I couldn't take it anymore. My back arched as I came. Hakkai knew what he was doing despite his apprehensions. I looked at him and his expression had changed. He no longer had a permanent happy smile on his face. He looked dark, a gleam was in his eyes and he looked like he wanted to screw me fast and hard for the rest of the night.

"I'm starting to wrinkle." Sanzo looked at his hands frowning.

"Shall we move to the bed?" Gojyo picked me up and carried me out of the hot tub. Hakkai and Sanzo followed. Sanzo dried me off with a towel. Gojyo laid me down on my bed. My breathing was still a bit heavy.

"Looks like 'Kai warmed you up good."

"She crushed my fingers when she came."

"That make things more interesting." Gojyo entered me fast and hard making me emit a half scream half gasp. I hadn't been expecting that so soon. I grabbed onto him as I felt my orgasm building again. Sanzo and Hakkai climbed on either side of me and watched my reaction. I finally came and Gojyo screamed obscenities. He pulled out and flopped backwards. "Damn woman." I couldn't answer him because I was trying to catch my breath. Sanzo appeared above me.

"If Gojyo is saying that you must feel good." He kissed my neck and started slowly making love to me. He gave me time to catch my breath as much as possible before he started speeding up. It didn't take me very long to come again.

"Think you'll spend more night with a woman in your bed now?" Gojyo asked Sanzo based on his reaction.

"None of your business." He growled. Gojyo lay on his back next to me. Hakkai flipped me onto my stomach on top of Gojyo as he started screwing me that was. My breasts were rubbing on Gojyo's chest and he was getting hard from the friction. I came and was going to die if they screwed me once more. My eyes started to glaze over. Hakkai looked at me.

"I think she's had enough." The smile had returned to his face as he lay down next to me.

"We did work her pretty hard." Sanzo kissed my head.

"You can sleep now, pretty baby." Gojyo whispered. Unconsciousness overcame me.

I woke up still on top of Gojyo with Sanzo and Hakkai on either side.

"I guess we all were tired." I looked into his crimson eyes and realized they were actually a very pretty color. I smiled. Sanzo propped himself on his elbow and looked at me with a smile. "You said you'd tell me your name at the end of the night."

"Jem."

"It fits you." Gojyo kissed me.

"We should get back though." Hakkai mentioned.

"I'll drive you home then." I peeled myself off Gojyo and rolled over Hakkai and off the bed. The three men on my bed realized they were naked on a bed without a woman and quickly scrambled apart. A small laugh escaped me. We all got dressed. I put on jean short and a spaghetti strap top.

"You look sexy whatever you wear."

"Thanks." I smirked playfully at him and ran my hands through his long hair. I drove them home and gave them my number. "Don't let that be a one - night stand boys. I think we all enjoyed it too much."

"Tomorrow too soon?" Gojyo winked as they walked into the house. I drove home in a daze wondering what fun antics they would think up.


End file.
